


It’s not me...

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Where soobin leaves for winter break with his family. When he comes back he finally confesses to yeonjun . But yeonjun likes beomgyu and was there to tell soobin they got together when he was gone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 15





	It’s not me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I wrote this in one sitting as I got the idea while listening to music and playing candy crush. I have been writing a new au! It’s a Valentine’s Day one for Beomjun that I started 2 days ago! I really love how it’s coming out so far! My goal is to post it the night before Valentine’s Day! I have around 4K words so far but I still have some time left so my goal is around 6-7k :)  
> I have another one but after a while I got stuck  
> :(  
> I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes!! I try my best to re read it multiple times but I never see any mistakes but when I re read it later after it’s posted I see some😭  
> I’m going to go back and edit all the mistakes I’ve made in my past stories and maybe even add new things. Not right now but soon!

Soobin runs into the coffee shop smiling, he’s finally going to confess to yeonjun. He has liked the older for almost 2 years, after talking to one of his cousins about it during winter break he decides to confess. He texts him the day before telling him to meet him at the coffee shop they go to every morning before school. 

He goes in and sees yeonjun sitting all the way in the back in a booth. He goes up to him smiling, “Hey, hyung. How are you?” He says while sitting down in front of the older. Yeonjun gives him a smile “I’m great, bin. I’m so happy you told me to meet you here! I have something to tell you.” 

Soobin laughs “I do too! Do you wanna go first or me?” Yeonjun stops to think “Hmm” he takes a pause before continuing “You can go, since you told me to be here first.” He says laughing and takes a sip of his iced coffee. 

Soobin takes a deep breath “okay, so while I was away I got to thinking. I had some talks with my cousins and they made me realize something.” He takes a pause to look down at the table “I knew this for sometime but was always to scared to say it. I like you, Choi Yeonjun. Everything you do makes me smile, I know that if I’m having a bad day I can just call you and my day isn’t so bad anymore. I can joke around with you and you can joke back and won’t get mad. I liked you for 2 years, So what I’m saying is if I can have a chance. Can I take you out?” 

He’s still looking down, taking deep breaths as there’s a long pause. He looks up at yeonjun and sees him thinking, he bites his lip and looks back at him. Yeonjun gives him a half smile “Bin, I- I didn’t expect this.” He lets out a nervous laugh “I came here to tell you me and beomgyu got together. I love him, I have for sometime now. He’s everything what you just described to me. He’s my safe space.” 

Soobin feels like crying, he tries not to... but. He does, he feels a tear rolling down his cheek. He’s quick to wipe them away, before he can say anything yeonjun beats him to it. “I’m sorry, bin. I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way about you. I always thought of you as my best friend. I hope this doesn’t make it awkward between us. I understand if you want some space.” Soobin shakes his head slowly, “Yeah, no it’s fine. I didn’t expect you to feel the same way. I just- it’s not going to be awkward. At the end of the day you’re still my best friend. I’ll be okay, there’s no need for any space.” 

Just as the oldest was going to open his mouth to respond his phone rings. He looks down and sees it says “My Baby Bear <3” his heart breaks a little but looks away. He picks up the phone “I’m sorry, let me just answer this real quick.” Soobin nods “yeah, of course.” Yeonjun picks it and puts it close to his ear. 

“Hey cub”  
“Where?”  
“Again? Really beomie?” He lets out a laugh  
“I’m not falling for that again. Tell me the truth.”  
He lets out a loud playful sigh “You’re lucky you’re cute and that I love you. I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes. Wait inside, I’ll go out and get you. Stay inside where it’s warm.”  
“I love you, baby cub. I’m on my way.”

He hangs up the phone and looks at soobin. “I’m sorry but beomgyu has been at the library since like 7am working on a project. He didn’t see that it’s raining so he asked if I can pick him up.” Soobin nods quickly understanding where this is going “Ah, yeah. That happens sometimes. Well I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” He says as he gets up from his seat also. “Do you need a ride home? It’s raining pretty hard to be walking home.” 

Soobin thinks about it, does he really want to be in a car with yeonjun and his boyfriend? Or does he want to get sick because of the rain. Before he got here it was just sprinkling but now it’s raining harder. “Yeah. Sure. If that’s okay.” Yeonjun chuckles “Of course! We just have to pick up beomie first.” 

They leave the coffee shop and get to the library in 5-7 minutes. Yeonjun parks the car in the front “I’ll be back.” He says as he’s about to open the car to get out. “Yeah, I’ll go move to the back so he can sit in the front.” Yeonjun nods his head and grabs an umbrella then runs inside the library. Soobin opens the door and goes to sit in the back seat. 

He sees yeonjun and beomgyu come out laughing at each other. Yeonjun is holding an umbrella and walks beomgyu to the passenger seat and opens the door for him. “Thank you, baby.” He tells him as he gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and yeonjun leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Beomgyu smiles and hits him on chest, he comes inside and turns around to face soobin. 

Soobin has only seen beomgyu around school. Yeonjun had talked about him a couple times in the past because they both have dance class together. He has never talked to him before, that was until now. He sees why yeonjun loves him. He’s pretty, he has the prettiest brown eyes. His lips are small but at the same time they have a nice plump to them. He has wavy brown hair, and has the most prettiest eyelashes he has ever seen on anyone. 

“Hi! I’m beomgyu! Jjunie has told me a lot about you! You’re soobin-ssi right?” He says while having a bright smile on his face. Yeah, no way. No absolute way soobin can hate this person even if he try’s. He laughs “Yeah, you can call me soobin hyung. Since I’m older.” He finishes as yeonjun finally gets in. “Cool! You can just call me beomgyu or gyu! A lot of my friends call me gyu.” Soobin nods.. gyu. It suits him “I’ll call you gyu.” Beomgyu just gives him another warm smile and turns back to face the front. 

Yeonjun pulls out and they drive off. “Did you eat anything yet, cub?” Yeonjun says as they reach a red light. Beomgyu shakes his head “No, I’ve been so busy with this project I forgot to.” Yeonjun looks at him with a frown and ruffles his hair “Beomgyu.. we talked about this. You can’t keep forgetting to eat food. It’s not healthy. I’ll take you to eat something okay? How down tteokbokki and ramen sound like?” 

Beomgyu smiles “It’s okay. I can find something to eat at home. Didn’t soobin hyung just come back? You probably want to catch up or something.” Soobin answers quickly shocking both of them “No, it’s fine. We can catch up another time. Hyung has said you’ve been at the library since 7am. You need to eat something.” The light turn green and he drives “See, soobin is fine with it. Let me take to eat something okay, baby.” Beomgyu looks back at soobin and he gives him a smile and nods his head. 

After sometime beomgyu leans his head sideways looking at yeonjun “are you going to spend the night again at my house?” Yeonjun who is still focused on the road smiles “Of course I am. I know your parents are still away and plus it’s raining. I know how much sleeping alone in an empty house. What kind of boyfriend will be to just leave you hm?” Beomgyu laughs “A pretty bad one if you did.” His response made yeonjun laugh, even soobin laughed at it. 

They pull up to soobin driveway, “Here’s your stop, soobin. We’ll hangout soon okay? I’m busy this week with dance practice and me and beomgyu have some plans as well.” Yeonjun says before soobin opens the car door. “Thanks for the ride. And yeah, we’ll hangout soon. Bye yeonjun hyung, bye gyu.” They say their byes and once soobin gets out yeonjun drives off with beomgyu.

He opens his house door and goes straight to his room. He lays down on his bed and takes a deep breath. “I’m happy for you, I really am. He seems like a nice fit for you. No wonder everyone at school loves him. I can’t hate him even if I wanted to. Trust me I did but he seems so pure and happy. Cub? That’s a cute nickname for him. He does look like a cub. Yeah I am sad but as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters, and you do seem happier. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, maybe I was just meant to be your best friend. It hurts but I rather have you as my best friend still than loose you and never talk to you again.” He whispers to himself as the tears start rolling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! <3


End file.
